<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this love? [O.S] by wolfstarftmalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415296">Is this love? [O.S]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarftmalec/pseuds/wolfstarftmalec'>wolfstarftmalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarftmalec/pseuds/wolfstarftmalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Star Butterfly &amp; Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this love? [O.S]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¿Esto es en verdad amor?</p><p>Era la pregunta que siempre pasaba en la mente de Star con respecto a su novio latino Marco Diaz.</p><p>La relación entre ellos había cambiado repentinamente, ellos si bien habían sido amigos desde que ella llegó a la tierra pero el jamás había sentido amor por ella, para él siempre fue su amiga y nada más, quizás para olvidarle trato de pensar en Osckar pero no funciono, ella lo quería a él así que decidió ayudarlo a estar con Jackie en su lugar pero está vez funciono pero el sentimiento era más fuerte, pero en su mente no lo aceptaba sabía que ella no sentía eso pero su corazón decía amalo.</p><p>“Esa no eres tú, es la luna roja que te hace sentir eso”</p><p>Era su pensamiento recurrente cada vez que lo pensaba, su mente no sentía lo mismo que su corazón.</p><p>Luego de meses, comenzaron las vacaciones pero ahí los problemas, ella confeso su sentimiento hacía Marco, quizás si luego de un tiempo se alejaba de el luego de la guerra con Toffee quizás lo olvidaría para siempre y eso la ayudaría a ella, el día llegó Marco huyó pero su recuerdo seguía ahí, tenía su abrigo y no podía olvidarle, Pony le dijo que lo tiré pero no le hizo caso, tal vez su amiga no se equivocaba.</p><p>Marco llegó sin aviso y sus sentimientos seguían allí a pesar de amar profundamente a Tom, ella seguía de cierta manera atada a él y el beso que le dio a Marco la confundió aún más ¿Como era eso posible? Ella quería alejarse de el pero por culpa de la luna roja ellos estaban atados a estar juntos por siempre, lo quieran o no. Luego de muchos sucesos por culpa del destino ellos comenzaron una relación, Tom corto con ella luego de la guerra con Meteora, lo cuál la dejo destrozada pero su corazón decía que era lo correcto después de todo pero su mente le decía que no y que debía hacer lo que pensará, se sentía dividida en dos sin saber que hacer.</p><p>Hoy era un día muy especial para Mewni, hoy iban a anunciar su compromiso real con Marco Ubaldo Diaz, era su destino y estaba sellado no podía cambiarlo, era tarde su corazón la estaba gobernando nada podía cambiarlo ni nadie, todo era culpa de la luna roja.</p><p> </p><p>“¿En verdad quieres esto?”</p><p>Su mente cuestionaba su accionar a pesar de todo, quizás debía buscar la manera de poder hacer lo mejor para si misma.</p><p>Esa tarde llegaron muchos invitados al compromiso real entre ellos su ex novio Tom Lucitor, se acercó a ella y pidió que hablaran a solas.</p><p>"¿Que quieres Tom?" Le dije cuestionado su presencia ante mí y el noto mi hostilidad pero prefiero no tomarla en cuenta.</p><p>"Solo quería felicitarte por ser al fin feliz con alguien" Me dio un abrazo algo frío, quizás lo hacía por cortesía y me separé de el luego de su abrazo.</p><p>"¿Que te hace pensar que si soy feliz de vedad?" Volví a cuestionar sus palabras y el parecía que no le sorprendian. "¿Acaso crees que yo elegí todo esto?" Aún Tom seguía ahí algo perplejo por mis respuestas, parecía que no sabía que decir pero luego de eso dijo algo.</p><p>"Mira tal vez te sientas mal" Cayó una lagrima en mis ojos ante lo que había oído. "Pero tal vez deberías decidir con tu mente en lugar de tu corazón" Me asombre en cierta manera ante sus palabras, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, luego sentí como alguien abrió la puerta y ese era Marco.</p><p>"Star como te atreves a invitar a tu ex novio a nuestro compromiso" Dijo sumamente enojado conmigo. "Deberías alejarte de él" Luego de eso se alejó de mi y se fue a su habitación.</p><p> </p><p>Me fui a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, y vi un pequeño retrato de mi madre y yo, las dos alegres y sonrientes, en mi mente pensaba “Desearía que estuvieses conmigo ahora”, ese pensamiento pasaba por mi siempre desde que perdí a mi madre para siempre, sentía tristeza y soledad a pesar de tener a mi padre y a Marco.</p><p>“Tú no lo amas de verdad, solo amas lo que el era y como el era”</p><p>Quizás tenía razón después de todo, quizás el no era mi amor verdadero, debía hacer lo correcto como me dijo Tom, tal vez la luna roja simplemente nos unió en alma pero dividió a mi y a mis emociones de una manera drástica, en la que ya no sabía que decidir o sentir. Ya era de noche cuando empezó la fiesta.</p><p>"Hoy tenemos el honor de anunciar el compromiso real de la señorita Star Butterfly" La gente aplaudió cuando dijeron mi nombre. "junto con el señor Marco Ubaldo Diaz, con ustedes sus futuros reyes de Mewni" Los dos entramos muy lento al gran salón del castillo. "Ahora digan una palabras antes del compromiso real" Marco se acercó a mi y me tomo de las manos, todos hicieron silencio.</p><p>"Star Butterfly desde el primer día en que te vi supe que estaríamos juntos siempre y supe que a pesar de mis sentimientos hacía Jackie tu serías la persona a la que cuide" Todos suspiraron al oír lo que dijo Marco. "Quizás el destino nos unió a ambos de una manera inexplicable, te amo y espero que pronto nos casemos juntos" Luego de eso me dio un beso y la gente aplaudió alegremente.</p><p>Luego era mi turno de decir las palabras ante la multitud en el castillo. "Marco Ubaldo Diaz, desde que te conocí pensé en que seríamos amigos y no me abandonarías nunca. Luego del tiempo comencé a sentir algo pero traté de ignorarlo, pero los planes se fueron de mis manos y no supe que hacer pero luego me di cuenta de que quizás ya no te amaba si no de lo que solíamos ser" Comencé a sentir el enojo dentro de mi y salí huyendo de la multitud.</p><p>Agarré mi espejo y llame a Tom, el vino rápidamente y le hablé todo lo que paso y lo que nos dijimos ambos (yo y Marco)</p><p>"Hiciste lo correcto" Me sonrió muy amablemente y de una manera muy espontánea.</p><p>"Tenías razón Tom, la decisión era mia no de nadie más" Abraze a Tom y parecía más contento.</p><p>"Sabes Star yo amé a una persona" Lo mire perpleja "Tranquila no hablo de ti pero esa persona me alejo de su vida para siempre y jamás sintió lo mismo por mi"</p><p>"¿Quien era esa persona?" Le pregunté muy curiosamente a Tom.</p><p>"Te dejo que lo pienses pero quiero que seas feliz y no dejes que nadie te lo prohíba" Esa fue la última vez que vi a Tom y no supe nada acerca de él.</p><p>«8 AÑOS MÁS TARDE»</p><p>“Se feliz sin importar lo demás”</p><p>Era el pensamiento que me pasaba y luego del fallido noviazgo con Marco, decidí ser feliz. Lo cierto es que no supe nada acerca de Tom, pero supe que Marco se casó pero no me importó ya que no fui a verlo nunca más luego de todo lo sucedido. La vida mía cambio por completo después de todo.</p><p>Decidí gobernar Mewni sola sin nadie, hasta que un día conocí a un chico llamado Edward, nos enamoramos y nos casemos, luego de un tiempo tuvimos dos hijos, eran muy bonitos, pude hacer lo que yo quería y sentía a pesar de mi pasado.</p><p>El futuro que tenemos fue muy bueno sin acordarnos del pasado y nada más.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>